Walkin' In A Winter Wonderland
by XaliaX
Summary: Gray and Juvia are walking home from a Christmas party. But can Gray control his desires when Juvia is looks as sexy as she is? {Rated M for Lemon}
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic I've ever written! I'll add another chapter if the reviews are good! Thanks so much for reading! :)**

Gray and Juvia are walking home from the annual Fairy Tail Christmas Party. Since it was a Fairy Tail party, it was crazy! Natsu and Gray fought over whose gingerbread house was better. Juvia was admiring Gray's artistic ability. Macou and Wakaba were talking about how sexy the women of Fairy Tail are. Lucy was telling Levy about a Christmas rom-com she just finished while Jet and Droy fought over what job Team Shadowgear should do next. Gajeel was sitting at a table in a dark corner of the guild drinking a beer while watching a certain solid script mage from afar. Erza was enjoying a slice of strawberry cake while singing Christmas carols. Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed were enjoying Christmas cookies while Laxus was muttering about how everyone in the guild is an idiot. Makarov was using his giant magic to decorate the Christmas tree while Wendy, Carla, Lily, and Happy were putting presents under it. Elfman was preaching about how manly Christmas is while Lisanna was trying to calm him down. Everyone was causing quite the ruckus, and they didn't care as usual.

As the clock struck 2 a.m., the noise died down as everyone started leaving the guild hall to go home.

"That was fun, wasn't it Gray-sama?" asked Juvia

"Yeah," said Gray with a smirk, "We have a real kick-ass guild, don't we?"

The streets of Magnolia are decked out in Christmas lights as merchant sold hot chocolate and children build snowmen and have snowball fights.

As Gray and Juvia started walking, it started to snow. Gray watched as the snow melted into water as it fell and melted into water as it fell on Juvia's legs touched her smooth skin. She was dressed in her usual outfit ( **her navy blue winter–like coat with her navy blue hat** ). He slowed down a little so Juvia can walk in front of him.

Gray marveled at Juvia's big ass as it swayed with every step she took. He appreciates how her outfit exposes her creamy legs. He wants to pin her to a wall, wrapping her legs around his waist, grinding his throbbing member into her heat while she moans his name…

"Fuck," Gray says with a low growl, "I can't take this anymore,"

"Gray-sama!" squeaks Juvia as Gray picks her up, bridal style, and runs to their cottage.

Throwing the door open, Gray pins Juvia to the nearest wall, ripping her clothes off and exposing her lace navy blue underwear underneath.

He bites her neck, Juvia bites her lip to keep from making noise.

"Don't do that. I want to hear your voice" growled Gray, biting her neck harder.

This time, he's rewarded with a loud moan, giving him just enough time to kiss her, slipping his tongue inside her mouth.

Gray unbuckles his pants, sliding them and his boxers down just enough for his erection to spring free. Ripping Juvia's panties off, he positions his tip to her entrance. He grinds his tip into her folds, producing moans from both of their mouths.

"Let me give you my Christmas present, Juvia," Gray says darkly as he rips Juvia's bra off, exposing her gigantic tits.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray moved to one of Juvia's breasts and sucked her erect nipple while pinching and tugging the other.

"Ahh! Gray-sama…" moaned Juvia" Oh. So you're a masochist, huh?" husked Gray, pinching and tugging harder.

Juvia tossed her head back and screamed.

 _God She's so fucking sexy_

Gray locked his lips with Juvia's forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Without warning, he slammed his cock into her entrance.

"Mmph!" screamed Juvia as Gray kissed her harder, muffling her scream

He stayed still so that she could get used to his size. After a few minutes, Juvia nodded her head, silently telling Gray it's okay to move.

He pulls out so that only his tip is still inside of her then slams his member into her body then thrusts at a slow pace.

Gray increases his speed until it was almost inhuman, his balls slapping against his pussy.

Juvia felt as if she was in heaven. With every thrust, she was getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is going to cum so hard"

"Cum for me Juvia" growled Gray

Moments later, Juvia's clenches around Gray's cock, sending him over the edge as well.

They both moan each other's name as the came together, Gray's seed shooting out in spurts and Juvia's cum mixing with it.

As the came down from their highs, Gray releases Juvia form the wall.

"Thank you for Juvia's present Gray-sama," panted Juvia, "but now it's Juvia's turn to give you your Christmas present."

Juvia took Gray's hand and led him to their bedroom and pushed him gently onto the bed.

"Stay right there, Gray-sama," says Juvia seductively, disappearing in to the bathroom.

Moments later, Juvia returned with a pair of handcuffs. She straddled Gray and handcuffed him to the headboard.

"Juvia…what are you doing?" asked Gray

Then Juvia grabbed, squeezed, and stroked Gray's dick.

"Ngh…Ahh…" Gray groaned, struggling against the handcuffs

"You make Juvia so wet, Gray-sama," moaned Juvia, grinding her heat into Gray's member

"Fuck Juvia," hissed Gray

Juvia reached down and pressed her thumb to Gray's tip

Gray hissed louder in response

Juvia envelopes her mouth around Gray's cock, bobbing her head up and down until his member hits the back of her throat.

She sucks in as hard as she can, clenching her mouth around Gray's dick while messaging his balls

" _Jesus Christ_ " growled Gray

Gray couldn't even think straight. He struggled against the handcuffs, desperate to put his hands in Juvia's hair and push her head down to the base of his cock.

Juvia releases his member with a _pop_ sound, and then roughly strokes him, getting him closer and closer to the edge.

" _Fuck_ don't stop…" moaned Gray

Gray thrusted his hips up, shooting his load into her mouth and Juvia swallowed all of it.

"Juvia that was amazing" panted Gray, coming down from his high.

"Mmm." Said Juvia as she licked cum off her lips,"Oh, Juvia's not done yet Gray-sama" Juvia said seductively.

Juvia crawls up and positions her heat to his cock, grinding it against her folds

"Ngh…" muttered Gray

Gray thrusts his hips up, slamming into her body once again

"Ahh!" screamed Juvia

"So fuckin' tight…" growled Gray

Juvia pushed his hips down

"Juvia is supposed to pleasure _you_ , Gray-sama" said Juvia as she began to slowly bounce on his cock.

Gray squeezed his eyes shut and tossed his head back as Juvia's wall clenched around his fully erect member.

As she increased her speed, gray was getting closer and closer to finishing

"God… Juvia I'm so close" moaned Gray as he started thrusting his hips up once more to meet with her bouncing hips

"Let's cum together, Gray-sama" moaned Juvia as she bounced faster, desperate to finish.

With one final thrust and bounce, Gray and Juvia moaned as the released together.

Panting heavily, Juvia mustered up enough strength to unlock the handcuffs before falling forward onto her panting boyfriend's chest.

"Thanks for the present Juvia" panted Gray, hugging Juvia and rolling them onto their sides.

"Juvia thanks Gray-sama for her present too" panted Juvia, as they felt sleep starting to overwhelm them.

"Merry Christmas" they said to each other as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **I hope this chapter was better and longer than the last one! Thank you guys so much for reading!**


End file.
